


They All Fall Down

by roguewords



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, powerswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Marvel, Fox, etc. I’m just playing.Author’s Note: Written for Minisinoo’s Powerswap Challenge Powers used listed at end.





	They All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Marvel, Fox, etc. I’m just playing.  
> Author’s Note: Written for Minisinoo’s Powerswap Challenge Powers used listed at end.

Rogue walked quietly down the hall. When she had arrived at work that morning she had no way of knowing she would be meeting someone so very much like herself that it would be scary at times. The file said his name was Scott Summers, Class Alpha Mutant, and suffering from what appeared to be Multiple Personality Disorder. It also said that under no circumstances was she to have skin to skin contact with him. That was the part that threw her off.

*****

Scott wanted to take a nap. Sleep was just about the only way to get them to shut up. But Jean was being a brat and kept on talking. Everyone else was just as tired as Scott. Scott was just about to try to keep Jean back, even though he knew it would never work, when someone came in the door. 

She was young, maybe a few years younger than him, and had a white stripe in her hair. Scott thought her ought to recognize her, but couldn’t remember. 

“Hello, I’m Rogue. I’m a doctor here.”

*****

“Hey Marie. How’s it been?”

Rogue dropped her clipboard. She knew that voice. Knew those mannerisms, and knew that lighter. 

“Lo—Logan? Is that you? But the paper works says that your name is Scott Summers.”

“That’s the body. Kinda got sucked into his head a few years ago. Not all of me, I’m still up and running somewhere. Boy had to spoil my fun one day. Then I got stuck in here.”

“So that’s his mutation?”

“Yeah, kinda sucks the lives out of people, with mutants though, he just gets powers and a little bit of the person.” 

“How many people are in his mind?”

“Don’t know Marie. I’m up here. That’s all I know. He’s been really careful about touching people.” 

“Do you think I could talk to Scott?”

“Yeah, just wanted to say hey. Scooter’ll be up in a few.” 

Rogue watched with fascination as she saw Logan disappear from the boy in front of her. She tried to guess his age, thinking he couldn’t be older than her, maybe even a few years younger. She had already decided to wait until she could talk to Scott before trying to see what was happening in his mind.

“Hi.”

“So you know Logan, huh? I’m still conscious whenever one of them takes over. So I heard everything you two talked about. I’ve tried to get Logan to stop calling me Scooter, but it never works.”

“He is very stuck in his ways. Scott, can I do something? I want to try and have a look in your mind. See, I’m a mutant too. I’m a telekinetic with some telepathy. I want to see if I can figure out why you’re here, and what I can do to get you out of here.”

“Can I ask you a question first?”

“Sure. What do you want to know?”

“How do you know Logan?”

“Ah,” Rogue blushed. “Should of thought that’d be what you ask. Logan was my first patient.”

“But he doesn’t like doctors.”

“He liked me. And I liked him. I helped him get his power under control and he showed me other things.”

“Oh. But isn’t that against some rule or something?”

“Yeah, it is. Which is why I now work at a state mental facility instead of having a private practice with my father.”

“Wow. I didn’t know.”

“It’s ok. So he’s ok?”

“Yeah. In fact, if you can get me out of here, I can show you where he is.”

“Sounds like a plan. One more question, and then we’ll get started ok? How many people are in your head, Scott?”

“I’m not certain. I know Logan is there, so is Jean, she was my first kiss. That’s when my mutation developed. She can turn intangible and pass through solid objects. Those are the only two I know of. But something happened, and every now and then I’ll black out for a while. That’s why I’m here I guess. 

*****

“So Scott, you only know of two people, is that what you said?”

“Yeah?”

“Neither of them have been through war have they?”

“No. Why?”

“Because I kept seeing images, from a war. Second World War if I had to guess.”

“That’s odd.”

“Yes.”

*****

“Hello Rogue.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Erik.”

“You’re the one who I got the images from.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Why doesn’t Scott know about you?”

“Because I don’t want him to. I have more control over this boy than he has over himself.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I am simply stronger than he is.”

“Is that why he blacks out?”

“Yes. And now if you’ll excuse me, doctor.” Scott’s hands grabbed her by the face. The sensation she felt was unlike anything she knew. The closest her mind could come up with was being shocked. 

She was tired. She wanted to sleep.

She didn’t know where she was. “Hello? Is anyone there?” 

“Hey Marie, it’s ok. Calm down.” Logan was holding her. She realized she was screaming. “Where, where am I?” 

“You’re in his head. I don’t know why Scott did that.”

“It wasn’t Scott. Someone named Erik.”

“Shit.”

*****

Rogue woke up, surrounded by doctors and nurses. Scott was gone. She didn’t know what to do. No one had seen the boy leave.

*****

 

End. 

 

Author’s Note: Powers belong to: Scott has Rogue’s. Rogue has Jean’s. Jean has Kitty’s. Logan has John’s. And Erik has his own.


End file.
